Kivul'Rana
Dhavabnod , the great desert of Imas. So vast, that within its intractable distances lie distinct regions. Of these regions, Northern Dhavabnod, or Kivul’rana, stands out as an especially unique land. Most of Dhavabnod is exclusively known as the home of the orcish civilization, or Gara’vaiym. The main foothold of the Gara’vaiym civilization is bounded by the Occimunt mountains on the west, the Juhgoro mountains on the east, the Emporia River to the north, and the Adredlag Ocean to the south. Kivul’rana lies north of the Emporia River however. Unlike most of Dhavabnod, Kivul’rana lies outside the main jurisdiction of Vyagarosh and his dragon priests and priestesses. Due to its proximity to a dangerous region of penumbra, the area has traditionally been avoided by most. However, throughout history is has maintained a population that, due to its seclusion, has developed a distinct culture In recent years, the drying of the Emporia River has ended the seclusion of Kivul’rana. An exodus of traders into the region, and the reestablishment of an ancient land trade route have transformed the region into an important player in modern Imas. However, Kivul’rana is still just as unforgiving as it has always been, perhaps more so due to the recent years of drought. The days are hot, the nights are cold, and rain rarely comes. Moreover, the penumbra is home to a multitude of shadowy creatures that have always plagued the region, and have been appearing in even greater numbers recently. Moldeburg '''– Not technically in the Kivul’rana, Moldeburg nonetheless plays an important role in the region. Since the fall of Emporia City and the drying of the Emporia River, Moldeburg has become the most important political and commercial city in Deorlen. Today it represents the far western edge of the Ancient’s Path, the land trade route through Kivul’rana. · Moldeburg is one of the most surprising rags to riches stories of the century. Less than 10 years ago, it was nothing but a run-down settlement. However, a group of entrepreneurial mercenaries single-handedly transformed it into a rustic, pleasant town. The creation of the Tower of Light and the exodus of merchants and politicians from Emporia City in the ensuing years further turned the town into a bustling city. · The original buiders of the new Moldeburg financed a refurbishing of the Moldeburg canal connected to the Emporian and Monsecante river. The combination of the Winter King’s drought and an earthquake, caused the Emporia River to dry up not too far east of the canals opening. Some quick and relatively simple river control allowed the Moldeburg canal to be flooded and essentially become the new redirected Monsecante River. The river thus managed to avoid the most severe parts of the drought, as well as making Moldeburg a perfect trade city. '''Carrmest – Carrmest is an ancient city that has seemingly always lied on the edge of civilization. The city is located on and around Mount Pevnost, one of the larger mountains in Severgoro. Surrounding the mountain is desert and wasteland, but the mountain itself is an oasis fed by mountain melt-water and groundwater from Codenwellt. · Mount Pevnost, rises far higher than the bulk of Carrmest. Near the peak, where it is far colder, there are hermitages and abbeys. · Carrmest sits dangerously close to the penumbra. However, several mountains provide an important obstacle between the city and shadowy invaders. Still, Carrmest originated as a city of necessity, a place for farmers to retreat to in times of danger. As a result, it remains a difficult to capture stronghold. · Carrmest is carved into the white stone of the Severgoro mountains. Most of its buildings are hundreds or even thousands of years old. Deep valleys, high walls, and retractable bridges have been a hallmark of the city for most of its existence. · Unlike most cities in Imas, Carrmest does not officially belong to any larger country. Deorlen, Codenwellt, Dhavabnod, and Jasbyrn all have varying levels of claim to it, but none currently enforce it. This is mostly because it has almost always failed in the past. Carrmest has traditionally been very isolated from trade routes and the imperial might of Deorlen. Codenwellt lies closer by, but the elves have not attempted to conquer Carrmest for six hundred years. Vyagarosh’s have never shown much interest in the northern mountains. Only Jasbyrn is well connected, but the zemy prefer a life underground (in fact a small Jasbyrn colony lies within Mount Pevnost and exists harmoniously with the external city). · Due to its odd location and isolation, Carrmest has developed a distinct racial and cultural identity. Though many eormen, orcs, elves, and zemy live in the city, there is a plurality of mixed individuals. The oldest families no longer can be ascribed any single race or even racial fractions, but instead are a blend of the other races that is so different, it is a race in itself. The normal cultural differences between the races have eroded away, and though zemy still prefer earth-based occupations and orcs make for better soldiers, the two intermingle and share a common identity. · Carrmest’s isolation over the centuries hid its growing size and wealth. Though it has traditionally only partaken in small amounts of trade with the zemy, the elves, and Deorlenians, exiles, outcasts, and freethinkers have long flocked to the city-state to escape tyranny of the larger countries. This has given the city a rich artisan and craft culture (many who fled to Carrmest were well-educated). Only recently have the main traders of Deorlen realized that they were missing out on an important commodity. · Eight years ago, during Deorlen’s brief but infamous theocratic phase, Carrmest became a pet interest of the High Priest Angueis. Angueis considered the city to be a blot on the map of Imas, as its citizens were sinful products of racial impurity. Angueis sent a large army to capture the city, purge it of mixed race people, and take its capital for Deorlen. Though they almost succeeded, Angueis’s army was incapable of breaching the city and were beaten back with the help of an aging dragon. Angueis’s theocracy was soon toppled, the Purge ended, and Carrmest was left to its own affairs. · Deorlen’s new leaders, composed almost exclusively of merchants, were quick to apologize to Carrmest and work on opening up trade. When the Winter Drought dried up the Emporia River, the newly friendly relationship between Deorlen and Carrmest paid off. The Ancient’s Path was rediscovered as a route through Kivul’rana, and Carrmest became the eastern most waystation. Category:Places Category:Imas